They're Back
by Centerville's Very Own Latvia
Summary: Bella and Jacob married a few years after the Cullens left and had a kid. Raffurtee Black. She is the outcast at school and what happens when there is a new student in her class with bronze hair and pale skin? Why are they back?


Okay. So. Here is the first chapter to my new fanfiction, I think. To continue, I will need 10 positive comments and some plot ideas. Think you can do that for me?

Thanks!

"Hey Riff Raff! Spilt water over anyone today?"

"Go away Andrew," I said, shoving my Anatomy book into my locker with a little more force than necessary. By now I didn't even need to turn around to know who was making fun of me. It was always Andrew. Always calling me Riff Raff, his own nickname for me.

"If I went away, though, who would be here to protect the innocent bystanders from becoming drenched by the clutzy Riff Raff's water bottle," he continued, now leaning against the locker next to mine so he could see my scowl. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his huge grin spread across his face happy that he had successfully ruined my day. I had half a mind to wipe that smile right off his face.

Ignoring his jeers for the sake of my permanent record, I shoved my Chem book in my backpack and slammed my locker door before spinning on my heels and stalking off towards my sixth period class. I didn't really care how early I would be as long as it got me away from the undesirable following close behind me.

"Don't trip," he said, but before I could realize what he was talking about, I felt something wrap around my shin and before I knew it the ground was flying towards my face and my outstretched hands. It only took me a second to realize the jerk had grabbed my shin and tripped me. Intentionally.

Less than gracefully, one of my hands caught a door knob, twisting my arm unnaturally, but slowing my fall. That didn't keep me from completing the descent a little roughly, though.

"Way to go, Riff Raff," Andrew laughed. Looking up at him I was horrified to see a cell phone in his hand recording my wipeout. Fighting back tears of embarrassment I pushed myself off of the ground and ran down the hallway to my class, trying to weave through the crowd of people now high-fiving Andrew and asking him to send the video to them.

Upon entering my class, I looked and realized the teacher wasn't there yet. Without scanning the room any further I started to walk over to my normal chair, a seat in the corner. I was taken aback, though to find someone already sitting there. It was a tall boy. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had oddly colored hair that reminded me of dark caramel or maple syrup. His skin was white and his eyes were boring a hole in my skull.

Backing up a few steps, I crossed the room to sit in the desk furthest away from him. Who was he? Why my seat? Although the seat didn't belong to me it usually seemed everyone knew not to sit in the ones I did. For fear of catching the "weird girl's cooties" I guess.

Dumping my backpack on the ground beside my new desk, I slid into the chair and pulled out a pencil and notebook trying to break the awkwardness by pretending to do homework. I was relieved when the bell finally rang and students started to flood into the classroom along with the teacher.

"Today, class, we have a new student. His name is Edward Cullen and I would appreciate it if you would all give him a warm welcome," Mrs. Hall said, directing our attention to the pale boy in my seat. Her only thanks for her introduction she got from him was a nod of recognition.

The class went slowly. I suppose it was due to the fact that I was still sulking about the tripping incident and the fact that by now it was probably all over the internet and being passed from phone to phone in a chain message. Maybe the president had it by now and would put an end to it. Ordering his secret service to find Andrew and lock him up for reckless embarrassment. What a nice thought. Too bad it was totally ridiculous.

When you had a name like Raffurtee, you were instantly set apart from everyone else. Set apart from all the Emily's, the Brittany's, the Alexandra's, and the Morgan's. No matter what you wore, how you spoke, what you looked like, or how smart you were, you were instantly labeled a geek, a weirdo, and an outcast. People picked up on that theme and you got teased and tormented. You might as well have a label plastered on your forehead that said, "Pick on me. I'm different!"

That's what it had been like for me my entire life. It was worse in the beginning. Eventually, though, people got bored and found new targets. Not Andrew, though. He was my own personal tormenter determined to humiliate me in whatever way possible.

I was grateful when class finally ended, tearing me away from my depressing thoughts. Standing up and grabbing my backpack I exited the room behind the stream of students filling out or their own classrooms. I was barely aware of the new kid walking behind me with his piercing glare. What was his problem?

The bus ride home was short today. There were numerous people staying after school for the pep rally so there was only myself and two other kids allowing the driver to skip a lot of stops. When my stop came, I hopped out of the bus and walked up the path to my house. I live with my mom and dad in a two story townhouse. It has white siding and a green roof with matching shutters. Flowers grow in boxes below the windows and even more grow in the garden circling the house. As I walked up the stone path to the front door I wondered what I should say to describe my day. What to cut out, that is. Opening the door, I was welcomed by the smell of muffins.

"Mom, I'm home," I called, dropping my backpack next to the door and slipping my shoes off on the rug. Turning the corner to the kitchen I saw my mom standing at the counter plopping muffins onto a plate covered with a paper towel.

"How was school, honey," she asked, finishing that task before turning around and welcoming me further with a smile and a hug. My mom wasn't short, but definitely not tall. She had long brown hair and matching brown eyes. Apparently she was quite the hit in high school. Too bad I didn't get the boy-magnet gene. It wasn't that I wasn't pretty, although I didn't look like my mom I had dark hair, almost black and very tan skin. I got the traits from my dad.

"It was great," I lied, "Anatomy was boring like always and I tripped again. There was a new boy in Chem class, though."

My effort to make the new boy seem like a plus seemed to work, because my mom smiled and asked the question any obvious mother would.

"And who is this new boy? Do you like him?"

Trying to keep the smile on my face I edited the story to make my day seem better.

"He seems very nice. He has weird hair. It's really messy and this odd bronze color. It contrasts with his skin. I think he might be albino or something. I don't think he could be paler," I said, not answering her second question. I figured she might be happy that I had a chance to make a new friend, but her expression caught me off guard. Her motherly smile turned into a wide-eyed mask of disbelief.

Without even a pause she blurted out, "What's his name?"

By this point I was a little nervous and shifted awkwardly to my other foot.

"Umm… Edward Cullen," I replied, quietly, confusion mixing in my voice. Without an answer, my mom threw a smile back on her face and excused herself saying she forgot to call my dad back and rushed out of the room asking me to wash out the muffin pan.

I had a strong urge to follow her and ask what was wrong, but followed her request and started scrubbing the pan. Making sure the faucet was on low, I strained to listen to my mom on the phone in the other room.

"He's back. I thought he was out of our life," my mom said, speaking in a worried tone, followed by a pause and a response from who I assumed to be my dad on the other end.

"It's okay. Calm do-"

Another pause.

"You don't have to come home," she said followed by a pause and a sigh.

"Fine. See you then. Love you."

The click of the phone being hung up alerted me that their conversation was over. Focusing back on the pan I tried to act casual.

"Your father will be home soon. He got the rest of the day off since they weren't that busy at the office," my mother said from behind me.

"That's great," I replied, trying to sound excited and not worried about what was going on.

"Here," she said, taking the pan from me, "I'll finish up. You go start on homework."

"Thanks mom," I replied, grabbing my backpack form its place near the front door and ascending the staircase to the second floor where my room was.

Upon entering my room I smiled at the familiarity of it. The walls were maroon with white swirls and my bed had black sheets and a white with maroon swirls blanket. Sitting at my wooden desk in front of my window overlooking the backyard, I pulled out a book and got to studying.

I was pulled from my studying a half hour later when the front door opened and I heard my dad walk into the house. Leaping up from my chair, I ran down the stairs to where he was hugging my mom. As she pulled out of the hug, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Hey kiddo," he exclaimed, wrapping his arms around me and smothering me in one of his big warm hugs.

"Welcome home, dad," I said, trying to squirm out of his hug which was pretty much impossible. My dad was over six foot, probably closer to seven. He had a really dark tan and short almost black hair. Although only in his thirties he had the body of a twenty-year-old, complete with muscles out the wazzoo.

"So, what's for dinner," he asked my mom. He was always hungry and could probably eat a cow if he wanted.

"Lasagna," she replied with a laugh before adding on a more serious note, "Can I talk to you alone, first, though?"

Dropping his grin, my dad nodded once before winking at me and following my mom to their room. I wasn't sure what they needed to talk about, but I had a funny feeling it had something to do with me and the new boy in my class. It couldn't be about him, though, could it…?

Okay, so that is the end of the intro/first chapter. Review and give me feedback and some plot ideas if you can. I'm also considering a prequel. If you hadn't figured it out, Bella and Jacob are Raffurtee's parents. I tried to discretely put that in there.


End file.
